Danzō Shimura
'Introduction' 'Personality' Danzo display a calm cold and often distant personality most the time for the most time he never let his emotions come to the surface, Due to being raised in times of war, Danzō's beliefs differed from those of the Hokage as he felt that the interests of the village should be placed above all else, even ethics and morals. While he respect the previous Hokages he also hated their beliefs believing it was ultimately the result that led to Pain's Invasion. Despite also using it to overthrow Tsunade and being the reason for Nagato's negative opinion on the village. He was also a very ambitious man as he one day dreamed becoming Hokage. His desire was great enough he was willing to immoral things to achieve such as he order his Root Shinobi to assassinate Hiruzen Sarutobi on which they failed. An extremist, Danzo preferred to directly eliminate threats through assassination and execution rather than diplomacy and negotiation. However, he secretly worked closely with the international criminal Orochimaru in illegal experiments in order to increase his physical capabilities. Danzō possessed a fanatical and arbitrary adherence to the ideals of a shinobi, believing they must sacrifice absolutely everything for the village. However he is also hypocritic as he feared death hiding in belief that his survival was above everyone else and it was for the benefit of the world.H e would only conquer this fear in the last moments of his life, boldly attempting to kill Sasuke and Tobi for the sake of his village and the entire shinobi world with his suicide, and destroying Shisui's eye with his dying breath. While his beliefs were militaristic he his end was peace believe that uniting all of the villages under his rule would achieve that as such another for immoral actions believing that in the end that they would achieve his goal. 'History (Naruto Manga)' Danzo was among the first shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village to join the academy where he was amongst the first few hundred of students to graduate. From his genin days, he was acquainted with Hiruzen Sarutobi who became friends and rivals in everything. He also at some point witnessed Hashirama Senju the First Hokage where he witnessed his Wood Style Jutsu. During the First Great Ninja War he was a part of the escort unit under Second Hokage. 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Wind Style Ninjutsu * Vacuum Blast: The user takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area around the user, due to their circular motion. The resulting sharpened blast is large enough to slice through multiple targets located at a significant distance from the user, causing grievous injuries to those hit. * Vacuum Blade: The user exhales wind-infused chakra onto a weapon in order to increase its sharpness, range and lethality. For example, the user can infuse a kunai to resemble a makeshift scimitar. In the case of the kunai, wind-natured chakra, which envelopes the weapon, has a distinctive light green colouring. * Vacuum Bullets: The user takes a deep breath and exhales several small blasts of wind chakra that scatters in different directions, making it very difficult for one to avoid without injury. Due to the properties of this technique, the expelled blasts are capable of piercing into and potentially through an opponent's flesh. * Vacuum Shuriken: The user exhales wind-infused chakra onto a weapon in order to increase its sharpness, range and lethality. For example, infuse shuriken to increase their range and cutting power. Trivia Category:Shinobi Category:Hidden Leaf Category:Root Category:Immense Power Category:Plant Manipulation Users Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Male Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Former Hero Category:Military Personnel Category:Fishman Island Coalition Unit Category:Ocular abilities Category:Ninja World